Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon
Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon is a VVIP machine gun variant of Gatling Gun. Overview Following the traditional Infernal Dragon design, this weapon has its skin completely redesigned, more detailed and still features an Infernal Dragon on its body with glowing eyes, plus a mounted Keris-like knife. It comes equipped with 210 rounds belt (+60), making it the largest capacity among all MGs in CrossFire. Gatling Gun-ID is also lighter and doesn't slow down players much when fired while moving, and it has melee attack as well. This gun features 2 improvements over the original Gatling Gun - the barrel will continuously spin in a slow-state, allowing the gun to fire much quicker when LMB is pressed. It also features a unique reload animation where the belt is being fed into the gun and the ammo counter fills up to its maximum capacity - it's possible to interrupt this process and fire right away with whatever amount filled, but otherwise it's much faster than reloading a normal Gatling Gun. Just like the RPK-Infernal Dragon, this gun also gives the user an additional points for Zombie Mode, but only 30% bonus points due to the fact that it's a Noble class in nature plus its existing, unique effects/features. Availability *''Available in all CrossFire versions'' VVIP Features *'Barrel Spin:' The Installed motor keeps the barrel spinning in a slow state, allowing it to fire much faster than a normal Gatling Gun. *'Manual Reload:' The ammo will be filled manually when reloading, enabling reload-cancel and the ability to fire immediately if required. *'Increased' (+10) ammo for all equipped MGs. *'Special Attack:' Press RMB for a quick melee attack at close range. *'30% Bonus Points' in PvE Modes for the owner. *'100% EXP '''bonus for the owner. *'20% EXP bonus for everyone. *'''10% GP '''bonus for everyone. Variants Gatling_Gun_Inferno_Dragon_Noble_Gold.png|Noble Gold Gatling_Gun_Infernal_Dragon_Prime.png|Prime Gatling Gun Infernal Punk.png|Punk Variants LIMPID_SKIN.png|Limpid Trivia * Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon is the very first Infernal Dragon weapon that is classified as Noble class instead of Victor class. ** It's also the second weapon under the Noble class after M4A1-S Jewelry. ** Although it's placed in Noble class, its HUD icon has the Victor logo. It seems like this gun was supposed to be classified as Victor class at first. This error was fixed after CF Vietnam updated this gun. * This is the second VVIP machine gun after the RPK-Infernal Dragon. Both of them share the same type of skin, which is the Infernal Dragon. * Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon is the very first MG to have a melee secondary attack. * If the player equipped 6 RPK-Infernal Dragons to buff the number of bullet per magazine, then play a Wave Mode match until reach level 20, the number of bullets will reach 1006 - this is the largest number of bullets per magazine player can see in the game. * The Manual Reload feature for this gun is glitched in Zombie Mode and always resets ammo counter to 0 before refilling. If players reload it while they have lots of ammo, reloading cancel will result in the gun having less ammo than before reloading. This also happens in Wave Mode. * CF Russia named this variant '''XM214 Gatling Gun-Dragon which they claims the model of this weapon is the XM214 while the rest of Gatling Gun variant in CrossFire is the M134 Minigun. Gallery Gatling Gun VVIP Render0.png|Render Gatlinggunidlimpid.png|Render (Limpid) Gatling Gun VVIP Render1.png|Side view GatlingGun-ID.png|HUD GG_INFERNAL_DRAGON_LIMPID.png|HUD (Limpid) GatlingGun-ID_Knife.png|Melee attack GG_INFERNAL_DRAGON_LIMPID_MELEE.png|Melee attack (Limpid) White Wolf using Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon.png|Artwork Videos Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon VVIP CROSSFIRE China 2.0 (EXP) Cross Fire China Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon (VVIP) ! CrossFire China 2.0 Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon (VIP) ☆ Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Gun Category:VVIP Category:Gatling Gun Variant